The present application relates generally to shower and bathing enclosures, and in particular, to adaptable storage systems for shower and bathing enclosures.
Generally speaking, a shower or bathing area can include one or more wall members coupled together to define a shower or bathing enclosure. One or more of the wall members can include integrated storage areas, such as recesses, openings, or shelves, for storing various bathing accessories therein (e.g., soap, shampoo bottles, loofahs, wash cloths, etc.). Typically, the storage areas are fixed within the wall members and are not adaptable or reconfigurable to allow for different storage solutions, such as different locations, different types of storage members, or the like.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a wall member for a shower or bathing enclosure that includes features that allow for adaptable or reconfigurable storage solutions. These and other advantageous features will become apparent to those reviewing the present disclosure.